bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
Pierwszy Sezon
Odcinki Lista #Odcinek 1: Dom Jest Tam, Gdzie Misiowi Najlepiej (Home is Where the Bear Is) - Home is Where the Bear Is Maja 4, 1998 #Odcinek 2: Woda, Wszędzie Woda (Water, Water Everywhere) - Water, Water Everywhere Maja 5, 1998 #Odcinek 3: Dlaczego Misie Nie Fruwają? (Why Bears Don't Fly) - Why Bears Can't Fly Maja 6, 1998 #Odcinek 4: Pokochać Jesień (Autumn Love) - Falling for Fall Maja 7, 1998 #Odcinek 5: Okaz Zdrowia (Specimen Health) - Picture of Health Maja 8, 1998 #Odcinek 6: Podzieł się (Share) - Share, Bear Maja 11, 1998 #Odcinek 7: Urodziny Myszki (Mouse Party) - Mouse Party Maja 12, 1998 #Odcinek 8: Kształt Misia (A Shape of Bear) - Shape of a Bear Maja 13, 1998 #Odcinek 9: Co Jest Dzisiaj w Skrzynce? (What's in the Mail Today?) - What's in the Mail, Today? Maja 14, 1998 #Odcinek 10: Malujemy Wózek (Painting the Wagon) - A Wagon of a Different Color Maja 15, 1998 #Odcinek 11: Przetańczyć Cały Dzień (Dance All Day) - Dancin' the Day Away Maja 18, 1998 #Odcinek 12: Muzyka dla Moich Uszu (Music to My Ears) - Music to My Ears Maja 19, 1998 #Odcinek 13: Wszystko się Łączy (Everything Connects) - All Connected Maja 20, 1998 #Odcinek 14: Zimowa Drzemka (A Winter's Nap) - A Winter's Nap Maja 21, 1998 #Odcinek 15: Czary w Kuchni (Magic in the Kitchen) - Magic in the Kitchen Maja 22, 1998 #Odcinek 16: Jedz, Pij Sok i Wesel się (Eat, Drink Juice and Be Merry) - Eat, Drink Juice and Be Merry Czwercu 5, 1998 #Odcinek 17: Zguba (Destruction) - Lost Thing Czwercu 6, 1998 #Odcinek 18: Pracowity Jak Miś (Working Like a Bear) - Working Like a Bear Czwercu 7, 1998 #Odcinek 19: Wiosenna Gorączka (Spring Fever) - Spring Fever Czwercu 8, 1998 #Odcinek 20: Zobrazuj to (This Clearly Shows) - Picture This Czwercu 9, 1998 #Odcinek 21: Ważny Mały Gość (An Important Small Guest) - The Big Little Visitor Czwercu 15, 1998 #Odcinek 22: Kocham Ziemię (I Love Earth) - Dirt, I Love You So! Czwercu 16, 1998 #Odcinek 23: Cudowny Poranek (A Wonderful Morning) - Morning Glory Czwercu 17, 1998 #Odcinek 24: Świat Pełen Dźwięków (A World Full of Sounds) - Listen Up! Czwercu 18, 1998 #Odcinek 25: Ach, Ten Upał (Ah, This Heat) - Summer Cooler Czwercu 19, 1998 #Odcinek 26: Przyjaciele (Friends) - Friends For Life Lipca 6, 1998 #Odcinek 27: Powrót do Natury (Back to Nature) - Back to Nature Lipca 7, 1998 #Odcinek 28: Odzooimpiada (Ojolympics) - The Ojolympics Lipca 8, 1998 #Odcinek 29: Nocowanie u Misia (Sleeping with Bear) - The Big Sleep Lipca 9, 1998 #Odcinek 30: Codziennie Uczymy się Czegos Nowego (We Learn Something New Every Day) - You Learn Something New Every Day Lipca 10, 1998 #Odcinek 31: Czas (Time) - Good Times Lipca 13, 1998 #Odcinek 32: Zabawa w Udawanie (Fun with Pretending) - The Great Pretender Lipca 12, 1998 #Odcinek 33: Wszystko Jest w Głowie (Everything is in His Head) - It's All In Your Head Lipca 13, 1998 #Odcinek 34: Ojej, Błąd (Oops, Error) - Oops, My Mistake Lipca 14, 1998 #Odcinek 35: Urodziny u Misia (Bear's Birthday) - Bear's Birthday Bash Lipca 15, 1998 #Odcinek 36: Co Wyrośnie w Domu, Misia? (What Will Grow at Home, Bear?) - A Plant Grows in Bear's House Lipca 18, 1998 #Odcinek 37: Przyszedł Lekarz do Dużego Niebieskiego Domu (The Doctor Came to the Big Blue Home) - The Big Blue Housecall Lipca 19, 1998 #Odcinek 38: Kto Pomoże Cheromu Misia? (Who Will Help the Patient Bear?) - Need a Little Help Today Lipca 20, 1998 #Odcinek 39: Nie ma się Czego bać (There is Nothing to Be Afraid Of) - Nothing to Fear Lipca 21, 1998 #Odcinek 40: Komunikowanie się (Communication) - Clear as a Bell Lipca 22, 1998 Category:International BITBBH Seasons